Milk
Milk unclear intended words is 996%. Actually, you can also get 4 dungeons achievements from dungeons beta and export this save to current version. You will keep those achievements and they will count towards milk increasing maximum Milk amount to 1,012%. The current amount of unclear intended words the Statistics page. The Milk is represented by a wave-animated overlay at the bottom of the Big Cookie partition. The overlay gradually gains height as the Milk percentage increases. The milk changes colour and name when the Milk percentage reaches a new hundred, although this has no effect on cookie production. New Milk types and Kitten Upgrades have been introduced with new Achievements and the consequential higher possible Milk levels. Appearance Below 100%, the Milk is plain white. There is also very little Milk at the start of the game. When the Milk reaches 100%, it turns into chocolate Milk, with the color turning brown. As it reaches 200%, it becomes Raspberry Milk, giving the Milk a pink color. At 300%, it is orange milk and is colored orange. As it reaches 400%, it becomes Caramel Milk. As it reaches 500%, it becomes Banana Milk. As it reaches 600%, it becomes Lime Milk. As it reaches 700%, it becomes Blueberry Milk. As it reaches 800%, it becomes Strawberry Milk. As it reaches 900%, it becomes Vanilla Milk. Below are ten images the game uses to overlay the lower background. MilkPlain.png|Plain Milk (- 96%) MilkChocolate.png|Chocolate Milk (100%-196%) MilkRaspberry.png|Raspberry Milk (200%-296%) MilkOrange.png|Orange Milk (300%-396%) MilkCaramel.png|Caramel Milk (400%-496%) MilkBanana.png|Banana Milk (500%-596%) MilkLime.png|Lime Milk (600%-696%) MilkBlueberry.png|Blueberry Milk (700%-796%) MilkStrawberry.png|Strawberry Milk (800%-896%) MilkVanilla.png|Vanilla Milk (+900%) With the "Classic dairy selection" and "Fanciful dairy selection" heavenly upgrades, 8 more types of Milk can be chosen from at will, along with the originals - Zebra Milk, Cosmic Milk, Flaming Milk, Sanguine Milk, Midas Milk, Midnight Milk, Green Inferno Milk, and Frostfire Milk. These new types of Milk are unique in introducing not only new colors, but new patterns to the Milk. MilkZebra.png|Zebra Milk MilkStars.png|Cosmic Milk MilkFire.png|Flaming Milk MilkBlood.png|Sanguine Milk MilkGold.png|Midas Milk MilkBlack.png|Midnight Milk MilkGreenFire.png|Green Inferno Milk MilkBlueFire.png|Frostfire Milk Effects With Kitten helpers, you gain 10% of your Milk percentage as more cookies, stacked multiplicatively with cookie upgrades. If you had 100% Milk, Kitten helpers, and 2 cookie upgrades 5% each, your multiplier would be 121.275%. With Kitten workers, another 12.5% of your Milk is added to your multiplier. This is stacked multiplicatively with Kitten helpers as well as cookie upgrades. Kitten engineers adds another 15% of your Milk into your multiplier. This is stacked multiplicatively with cookie upgrades as well as previous Kitten upgrades. Kitten overseers adds another 17.5% of your Milk into your multiplier. Same rules as before. Kitten managers adds another 20% of your Milk into your multiplier. Same rules as before. Kitten accountants adds another 20% of your Milk into your multiplier. Same rules as before. Kitten specialists adds yet another 20% of your Milk into your multiplier. Same rules as before. Finally, Kitten experts adds yet another 20% of your Milk into your multiplier. Same rules as before. See CpS for details of the calculation. To extend onto the kitten upgrades, "Kitten angels", a heavenly upgrade, adds an additional 10% of your Milk into your multiplier. Santa's Milk and Cookies The Santa's Milk and Cookies upgrade makes "Milk 5% more powerful". This is a multiplier to the milk % for each kitten bonus. So in the above example with 300% milk, you would replace each 300% with 315% in the calculation. Dunking the Cookie The Cookie-dunker Achievement is gained by accumulating enough Milk and adjusting the browser window in a way that the Big Cookie is overlayed by the Milk graphic on a sizable area. This can be done by zooming in a lot or reducing the height of the page. Category:Post 1.0 Updates Category:Gameplay